


Sweet Tooth

by FanOTheFang



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOTheFang/pseuds/FanOTheFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcide with Maria-Star, and a slice of Were-Lemons.  I hope you enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last spring we had the Supermoon, I got all inspired and wrote a Were-Lemon One-Shot for Alcide and Maria-Star called Chasing My Tail. When this spring started springing I wanted to bring them back. 
> 
> You won't need to have read Chasing My Tail to read this, just know that they are together and happy, and have a wonderful sexlife as humans and wolves!
> 
> There's no strong plot, this just “a slice of life”... Or slice of Were-Lemons. I hope you enjoy it.

**Sweet Tooth – Chapter 1 of 2**

**.**

Alcide and I were having a lazy Friday night in. Take-away food, a couple of bottles of beer and the TV. We hadn't decided on a DVD as neither of us was up to thinking too much yet. Alcide had just finished an extension on a hotel he'd been working on. Our original plan had been to celebrate at the Hair of The Dog, but he seemed pleased when I suggested a night in instead. I'd spent the afternoon helping out while a mother and three teenage daughters had their photographs taken, it had been the loudest photo session I'd ever had to deal with and I was relieved to be at home with peace and quiet, and my man.

I could tell Alcide began relax as soon as he'd had a few mouthfuls of Chilli Beef.

We had been pretty serious since the last full moon, that was about three weeks ago, and we were getting comfortable in each others company. 

He went to collect more beer for both of us and began, “I nearly forgot. Are you busy next Friday? Pretty short notice, but I got an invite for a charity do at the Silver Lake Ballroom.”

“Next Friday?”

“Yeah, I know it's a little close to the full moon, but it should be a good night out. The invite is from the management of the hotel I've just been dealing with. I think someone must have backed out last minute and I was in the right place, at the right time. If I make a good impression, it might help me get more work out of them.” He put my new beer down, along with a fancy, gold-embossed invitation, then kissed my cheek and whispered, “Cinderella, you will go to the ball!” 

I laughed, then looking at the invite realised. “Oh, it's my mom's hospital!”

“Your mom's hospital?” Alcide laughed, knowing that my mom did not own a hospital.

“Well, she helps out there. Visits with people that haven't got anyone, that kind of thing.” Mom had been volunteering for a couple of years and loved helping out. This charity event was a big night for her. My parents were away visiting friends in Arkansas, but mom insisted that they had to be back for “The Ball”, almost as much as my dad insisted they had to be back for the wolf moon, just two nights later. As they had been away for two weeks already, they didn't know that Alcide and I were more serious now. I felt I had to warn Alcide. “My mom and dad will be there.”

Maybe I looked nervous, as he laughed, “That's fine, I'm sure I can make a good impression for them too.” 

“Of course! I'm sorry, I didn't mean...”

He waved away my apology. “How about we arrange to meet them beforehand? I haven't seen them for awhile, we can catch up.”

“Sure!” I replied, trying to sound nonchalant but probably failing. There was no good reason for me to feel so worried, my parents liked Alcide and they were fine about us dating. We went back to our meal and I tried to stop thinking like a nervous sixteen year-old. 

.

We settled down to watch a movie, it probably says a lot that I can't remember which one. As it finished, Alcide turned down the music on the end credits. “You're quiet tonight. Is it this Ball? We don't have to go.”

“No, I want to! I do!” And I did, but I needed to stop thinking that my parents and Alcide would suddenly not get along. “I'm just working out what to wear!” I lied, I already knew exactly what I was wearing, but I think my excuse seemed plausible. “What are you wearing?” I asked as a diversion. “Is it Black Tie?”

“It's not, but I know what I'm wearing. Don't worry. I won't shame you!” He grinned.

I leaned in to him a little and reached up to kiss his cheek. “I know you won't, I've seen you in a suit before. You look _very_ good in a suit.” 

“Well, thank you.” He kissed me back, I felt myself relax. The mood between us began to change. The kisses more intense and deliberate. 

Sitting side by side was no longer working for me. A little adjustment and I was sitting on his knee facing him and the back of the sofa. 

Reaching up to tangle my fingers in his dark hair, I asked, “Will you be able to tame these locks?”

“I can't promise that!” He admitted, but I hardly heard him as his hands, and more importantly his fingers, were digging into my thighs, making tracks up and down my jeans. The last thing I wanted to do now was talk, my arms wound around his neck, my lips hard against his, as I pressed against him. One of his huge hands was under my t-shirt, against my back. So hot, even to my heated skin. 

Catching a breath, I buried my forehead into his shoulder and glancing down I could see his hard cock, straining against his jeans. Reaching down I pressed my palm against him. 

“You might look good in a suit, but I hate these jeans!” I heard myself snarl.

“These are worse!” Alcide hooked a finger through one of my belt-loops and tugged. “Get rid of them.”

“Race you!” I challenged him, and pushed at his chest to get to my feet. 

He had the easier challenge, his jeans were looser and he was sitting. So quickly he had his jeans on the floor and his cock standing proud. Beautiful. 

“T-shirt too!” I demanded, as I peeled my jeans off, along with the panties that I had wasted ten minutes choosing earlier. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and I took a long look at his wonderfully muscled chest, before I resumed my position on his lap. My t-shirt and bra landed on the floor, with the rest of our clothes, as I wrapped one arm back around his neck, my lips finding his again. 

One good thing about being Weres, we can strip really fast!

I had to change position, his thick cock needed two hands. Fuck, I got to be honest, it deserved two hands. His fingers were beginning to tease me, but he tipped his head back and growled as I held him. If I couldn't see that he was all human right now, I swear, I would have assumed he was changing.

Maybe I was rushing things, but I was convinced he wouldn't be objecting, I moved a little and the tip of his cock was against me, then slipping inside me, just where he was supposed to be. He felt so hot inside me, heat radiated and I felt my head begin to spin. So hot. So hot.

His hands were hard on my hips, encouraging my rhythm then reaching further to have a tight hold on my ass. On and on. I rode him. We could hardly kiss as we were breathing heavily, getting closer to our climax, but we could both grin, the human equivalent of baring our teeth at each other. 

I could feel the pressure growing within me, I was close to coming. Was he? “Alcide! I'm gonna... I'm...” I couldn't get the words out, but he knew. He could move me like a rag doll and in a second, I was on my back on the sofa, Alcide pounding into me. 

We both let out a shout of relief as our orgasm took us, but then, smothering giggles, we had to shush each other, automatically thinking about the neighbours. The perils of living in a flat.

Alcide moved, just a little but my sofa groaned alarmingly. “I don't think you're furniture can cope with much more of this!”

I agreed, but laughed, “Well, we should go try out the bed then!”

“Good idea!” 

He moved quickly and all of a sudden I was over his shoulder.

“Alcide! You're supposed to be a Were not a caveman!” 

He laughed and ducked as he went through my bedroom door. 

.

My parents break to Arkansas was almost over, they had been visiting friends who had moved from Shreveport to just outside the Ouachita National Forest. It was a long drive back, they were due early evening, so I called by their house to freshen up and bring fresh groceries. 

I had a pot of chilli waiting for them when they arrived home and after they'd got themselves sorted out a little, I dished out our meal. 

Why was I so scared about telling then this? I actually stammered. “I've been seeing Alcide quite a lot... and, erm, we're pretty serious.”

“What?” My dad hissed angrily. “You are _serious_ about Alcide Herveaux!”

I was shocked! He had never spoken to me like that before. “Yes!” I replied defensively.

“I forbid you to see him!” He continued, I was too shocked to reply. I just stood frozen, holding his plate and the serving spoon. “He has no prospects! He'll never amount to anything! Everyone in the pack loathes him. He's an idle layabout, totally untrustworthy!”

All of a sudden my dad was trying to keep his face straight.

I'd been “had”. I could not believe I had fallen for this.

Grinning now, my dad announced, “And he's really, really short.” Then he burst out laughing! 

“Matthew! Stop teasing!” Mum scolded him.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! The look on your face!”

“That's fine! Torment your only daughter!” I was laughing in relief now too. “But don't think you're getting any more than this for dinner.” I put the tiniest amount of chilli on top of his rice and put it in front of him.

“Oh, come on now, my little star. Look after your old dad. I've been driving all day. You know I like Alcide, he's just about good enough for my little wolf.” Dad was by my side, holding his plate out for more food. “I do like him! I've known him a long time and he's a Were worth knowing. Did I tell you I was there when he first ran? Come on...” He nudged my arm, and his grin became wider as I, grudgingly, added more chilli. He kissed my cheek, thanked me and went back to his seat. 

Dad finally became quiet as he ate, I would have to remember to ask him about Alcide's first run, but some other time. 

I took the chance to tell mom about the invitation to the ball and Alcide's plan for us to meet up beforehand. She was happy about the idea and we talked about outfits. Girly stuff. In a house with three younger brothers, and obviously, both of us being Were, we didn't do 'girly' very often.

.

By the time the day of the ball came around Alcide was working hard to ensure he could take Monday off because it was full moon on Sunday night. Mom had asked me to get ready for the ball with her, to help with her hair and do each other's nails, that kind of thing. I'd arranged to go to the function room with them and meet Alcide there, which would give him another hour or so to work if necessary. 

Around midday I called into see Alcide, who was based in the office all day. I wanted to drop off a bag, as he had asked me to stay at his new house that weekend. We planned to run with the pack and come back to his place. My flat was a little small for the two of us over a long weekend, and his was a huge, brand new house. We really should stay there more often, however the house had been designed by Alcide's father before he died and I have to be honest, there were parts of it I didn't like it that much. It was clearly intended to be a pack-masters house and not always comfortable.

Alcide had been working so much that I hadn't seen him for three nights. Oh, I'd missed him! When I arrived, his office door was ajar, with no one around. I knocked and popped my head in. I just knew I was grinning like an idiot as I saw him.

It was good to see him smile too, but then he got distracted by his printer spitting out couple of pages. “Sorry, I'll be right with you, I just need two minutes!” He printed off a couple more things, explaining as he went that his client wanted everything faxing rather than e-mailing. Alcide thought he was lucky he didn't have to courier or post the lot. It was a large contract from someone who had used another business once Alcide's father had began to lose interest in his own company. Alcide wanted that business back.

The fax was in the outer office. Alcide visibly relaxed once the sheaf of papers fed into the machine, he smiled, took my hand and led me back into his office. He leaned back against his door as we shared a kiss and a tight squeeze. When he released me, I teased a little. “Shouldn't you have a secretary for that kind of thing?”

“She's at lunch, I think she was trying to get away from me.” 

“Were you being a grumpy boss?”

“I'm a very nice boss!” He tried to defend himself. “Hey, I let her go to lunch.” 

“So there's no one to help you release the tension?”

“Maria-Star! I don't know what you mean.” He lied, he knew exactly what I meant as my hand was caressing his cock through his trousers. 

“Let me help.” I murmured in his ear, taking his hand I pulled him in the direction of his desk. I felt a flash of nerves. Don't get me wrong, sex with Alcide was amazing, but apart from our full-moon night in the woods, we had pretty much stuck to bedroom or sofa, nothing too outlandish, certainly nothing in his office, while his secretary was at lunch. 

The sexiest smile was on his face, and the way he was looking me up and down gave me more confidence. He'd been having a rough day, time for some fun. “You have to forget the denim skirt and the boring t-shirt.” I gestured at my current outfit. “You need to think... tight, black, pencil skirt, with high-heels... ohh... and black stockings with seams.”

He was a little surprised, but nodded. “I can imagine that!” 

“Lean here for me.” I patted to the edge of his desk. “Hold on to the edge.” I said, and he did!

Alcide was only wearing a shirt and suit trousers, his jacket was hung up and his tie nowhere to be seen. I stood, leaning close to him, to deal with his belt and zip. I freed his hard cock quickly and slipped my hands lower to let the weight of his balls escape too. I wasn't being particularly soft or gentle, and after a little while he tipped his head back and moaned.

Encouraged, I knelt before him. I would normally spend time kissing down his amazing chest, but I was too impatient to deal with shirt buttons, and who knew how much time we had.

With a leisurely lick, I teased the tip of his cock. I kept my eyes up, watching him, watching me. I don't think he'd expected this. 

I needed to concentrate. Lips and tongue. Scratching nails. Keep the rhythm. Change the rhythm. Fingers teasing. Listen to him. Gauge the reaction.

Alcide was almost hissing under his breath “Fuck. Yes. Fuck. Yes. Fuck. Yes.” Over and over. I picked up his rhythm. He was close. I could taste that he was close. 

Alcide gave a shout when he came. I think the whole episode had totally surprised him. I gripped his hips and swallowed, slowing my movements now, not quite wanting this to end. 

I somehow felt a little embarrassed when I stood. Alcide was quiet. I had tissues in my bag and asked if I could take some of his water as the cooler was in the front office. “Sure,” he replied. “But you can't just go.”

“I gotta meet my mom... and your secretary will be back soon. Your _real_ secretary.”

That made him grin for a second. As I moved to the door, he caught me round the waist. “It seems a little unfair,” he whispered in my ear, as if he couldn't quite say this to my face. “I'm relaxed... and satisfied and you... you're going to see your mom!”

I laughed. “I'm sure the _satisfaction_ will even out.”

“It will. I'll take good care of you tonight.” He promised.

“I'll look forward to that! But before then, don't forget we have to be all respectable for a couple of hours at the ball.” 

“Damn!”

. 

The four of us arrived at the same time, Alcide's truck was just behind my dad's as we parked up at the Silver Lake function rooms. I took a calming breath and tried to convince myself that my dad wouldn't start teasing me in front of Alcide. Dad was generally more serious in front of other people, especially members of the pack. He was my daft dad only in private.

I was very distracted as we all said “Hello” because Alcide looked simply spectacular in his suit. He shouldn't have done. It was a good, black suit, with a black shirt and a plain black tie, he should have looked like he was at a funeral or he should have faded into the night but he looked wonderful. I know there are lots of handsome men in the world, but his calm confidence took him beyond merely good-looking.

In my daze, I think I missed a bit of the conversation, but Alcide shook hands with my dad and my cheeky mum made sure she got a kiss on the cheek. I got a quick kiss too as my parents headed inside. “You look beautiful!” Alcide whispered.

"You too." I replied. He laughed at that thought, then offered me his arm and we went inside.

Would I always think like this? If I spent the rest of my life with him, would he always be able to stop my breath with just a smile. I hoped so, that seemed like a nice way to live. Was I getting totally carried away here?

Mom and dad were ahead of us, going up the steps to the bar which overlooked the foyer, we were almost an hour early so it wasn't particularly busy. Alcide took my arm, "I thought the dress was black. That colour really suits you.”

"It's chocolate." My mom chipped in from the stairs above us.

"It's definitely not brown,” I added. “Mom bought this for my last birthday, and I was worried about the colour, but mom's told me over and over, it's chocolate, definitely not brown."

Though he looked a little confused, Alcide laughed at our silly, family joke.

I was pretty relieved that my mom had bought the dress for my birthday, just a few months ago, it had been hung in the wardrobe and I thought I might only ever get to wear it at a Christmas party but my chocolate dress finally got an outing. I still couldn't call it a brown dress! The bodice was fitted and silky, with thin spaghetti straps, the skirt was quite demure, just above my knee, in a couple of layers of a lighter, floaty material. Underneath the top chocolate layer was cream, which brightened the dress a little. I had borrowed a simple, cream wrap from mom which was quite strange to wear, because I really didn't need it to keep warm. I just had to be careful not to fiddle with it, or forget about it.

I was looking forward to Alcide seeing the sheer lace-topped stockings I had chosen. I'd not been confident that they would stay up and tested them while I hoovered my flat. They stayed up, I was very impressed.

As we reached the bar, I became aware of a potential problem. They were promoting cocktails and champagne, where part of the cost would go back to the charity. Guessing correctly that my parents wouldn't want cocktails with fruit and umbrellas, Alcide suggested a bottle of champagne, which we all agreed to. He and my dad were both getting the attention of the bar staff, which meant both men would expect to pay. Mom noticed too, she took my arm saying, "We'll get this good table," and steered me through the empty bar, leaving them to it.

I didn't look back at them until I sat down, I was surprised to see Alcide handing over cash while my Dad was coming over to sit down.

Why had I been so stressed? I was the only one who seemed slightly phased by this meeting. The three of them chatted easily; my parents holiday, mutual friends, mom's work with the hospital and Alcide's new contract. He'd got it after all his work today. We toasted to that.

Once more people started arriving, my mom left our table to greet a few friends, taking dad with her. I had a moment to ask Alcide, “How did you get my dad to let you pay for the drinks?”

Alcide seemed to debate with himself whether to tell me, then he grinned. “I asked him to let me pay, as I was desperate to impress his daughter.”

“I'm already impressed!” I whispered back.

“That's good to know.”

.

Our table, with the party from the hotel, wasn't near the one my parents were on. They were sat with their backs to us, so as we sat to eat, it no longer felt that we were on a weird double date with my mum and dad.

It could have been an awkward night, sharing a table with eight strangers, but the hotel manager and his wife had clearly done lots of entertaining like this. We were all introduced and conversation was much easier than it could have been. Most people there had seen the extension to the hotel that Alcide's company had just finished and were very impressed.

The food was very good, though rather small portions for Weres, we have a high metabolism and can eat a lot, especially two nights before the full moon. I imagined my mum would be telling my dad he couldn't ask for seconds.

The dessert was delicious, a gooey chocolate fondant with ice-cream on the side. “I could have eaten two of those,” I confessed in a whisper to Alcide.

“I've never been a fan of desserts.” As he whispered back, he held my gaze again. “But with all this chocolate around, I'm developing a very sweet tooth.” 

I couldn't help giggling, why could he make me act like this? He laughed too, and took my hand under the table, squeezing it tight as his attention was called away. I didn't mind, I would have his full attention this weekend.

There was an auction for the charity after the meal. Alcide had been given the tickets to the ball, so he was more then prepared to bid for several auction items. I think he really wanted the signed football, but the price went sky-high and he bowed out. The hotel chain had offered a weekend-break at their hotel in New Orleans, which he also bid for, but again, someone paid well over the odds. It was clear some parties were beginning to show off a little now, there was certainly plenty of champagne being drunk.

Alcide got us tickets for a rather fancy tombola, he grumbled a bit when I also bought us both a ticket, but understood when I said I wanted to donate to the charity too. I was most amused that he won a huge, stuffed, white rabbit. He checked that I didn't want it and seemed quite relieved to be able to offer it back to the hospital for the children's ward. It would have been fun to see him carry that around for the rest of the night.

My parents left as band got going, Dad muttering in my ear "Pizza" as they left. Our table was beginning to break up a little too, but the band was getting around to the slower stuff so Alcide and I danced. After three nights without him, it was a thrill to be in his arms and feel his body against mine. It was such a shame there were clothes in the way.

“I missed you.” I murmured, without much thought.

“I'm sorry about this week. I had to make sure everything was squared away for this weekend.”

“Of course! I understand you had to work, and it's worth it because now we get to enjoy the weekend.” I smiled up at him. 

“Yes, we do.”

“What shall we do to keep ourselves entertained?” I mused.

“I'm sure we'll think of something.” 

“And which part of you is doing the thinking, Alcide?” I pressed into him, his cock hard against me.

“Difficult to think with anything else at the minute.” He admitted, with a sexy grin that made me want to moan. 

Two nights before the full moon and my hormones were racing. With a blush, I asked, “Do we have to stay here long?”

“Do you want to go?” 

“Not if it seems rude for us to go... I've had a lovely time, really, but it's time we were alone.”

Alcide hummed in agreement. “Lets finish this dance and then we'll plan our escape.”

That was good enough for me, I sighed with relief and leant into his chest. 

.

Before we returned to our table I escaped the bathroom to make myself presentable.

The room was getting quieter and I met Alcide by the bar. Careful to make sure no one could see, I pressed against him and made sure he saw a little champagne coloured lace that I slipped in his inside pocket. “Just to save us a little time when we get back.” I whispered.

Alcide was definitely surprised. Was slipping my panties in his pocket going a little too far? Apparently not. “We gotta get out of here!” He growled in my ear, offered his arm and lead me back to our table.

We got lucky, our escape was made very easy. As one of the ladies saw me she said, “My dear, you look a little flushed. Are you well?”

“I do feel a little warm. I'm not really used to champagne.” I replied, perfectly truthfully.

Alcide touched my forehead with fingers as warm as my skin. “You do feel a little too warm, maybe I should take you home.”

A few words of “good night” and thanks for a wonderful evening, then we were out of there.

.

We were both quiet in the truck on the way to his house, he drove quickly but carefully and pulled straight into the garage, as it was fitted with one of those magic door openers. The garage was at the side of the house and led into the utility room that was just off the kitchen. At this side of the house, overlooking the back garden, was also a formal dining room, I very much doubted that Alcide had ever used it. 

The long kitchen-diner ran from front to the back of the house, this was where he usually ate. Taking my hand, Alcide led me through to the large hallway. As well as the front door, this had a grand open staircase and a couple of internal doors leading to the comfortable den at the back of the house and the more formal living room. This large room completed this side of the house, again running from the front of the house to patio doors at the back. 

This was the room that I really didn't like that much, it had been designed by the late Jackson Herveaux. Dark leather sofas, dark panelled walls and animal heads on the walls, I had never worked out if they were some clever joke. I didn't find them funny. The huge fireplace was nice, but even a human household wouldn't need to use a fireplace like that for most of the year in Louisiana. 

I entirely expected Alcide to lead me upstairs, but he escorted me into the formal lounge. “Would you like a brandy?” He asked while he was already pouring himself one. 

A little confused as to why we were in here, I agreed to the drink. I was even more confused when Alcide took his drink and sat in the large armchair. A seat for one, not a sofa with ample space for two. 

As he tasted his drink and watched me, I realised why I didn't like the room. It was trying to intimidate, I hated that. 

Still standing, I took a sip of the brandy. I'm no expert but it seemed good stuff to me, a pleasant warmth spread inside me. Well if we were here, I might as well take a seat and enjoy my drink...

“Take off your dress.” Alcide instructed. His tone surprised me, so did his lack of manners. He cocked his head, waiting.

Stubborn for a moment, I considered. When I walked into the house, all I wanted to do was get out of this dress. Why should that change because he was asking?

Setting my brandy down, I lowered the little zipper in the back and stepped out of the chocolate material. I laid it down next to where he'd laid his jacket and looked boldly back at him. If he didn't like sheer stockings with lacy tops and high heels, now was his time to say so.

“Come here.”

I didn't like being ordered about, but, damn, I wanted to be over there, not stood here. For the first time in my life, I felt a little unstable on my heels as I walked towards him. 

Alcide leaned forward as I reached him, he caressed my ass as he moved me to stand in front of him, between his knees. He moved his huge, warm hands over my body, I relaxed at his touch. A little rougher than usual, he teased my nipples with his thumb, making me gasp. 

He grinned confidently. “I figured I owe you after this afternoon.” I reached to loosen his tie, but he leant back, shaking his head. “Let me play.”

Again, he held my ass, but this time his other hand slipped up my thighs and then held still against my wet folds. Why was he delaying? 

“You feel so hot. Will you burn me?” He began moving his thumb in a slow rhythm, so I couldn't come up with any reply. 

I only just managed to stay on my feet as his fingers worked inside me. Quick, hard, fast. Rougher with his one hand than I could ever imagine, he could have lifted me off my feet with that hand.

I was growling his name, not able to stay quiet as I felt the pressure rise inside me. Alcide was snarling, “Come for me, come for me,” and I obeyed. 

I clutched at his shoulder as my orgasm flooded through me, then I began to sway back. Alcide grabbed me by the waist, I was on my back on a sofa in a flash. A breath whooshed out of me as I hit the leather. With both hands, he tugged me towards the edge of the sofa. In my dazed state, I actually tried to scramble back, away from him, but had no chance. He placed my leg over his shoulder, my other foot was on the floor and I lay open to him. Where the hell had my shoes gone?

Alcide was smirking down at me, “Now, I'm hungry!” I tried to tug at his shirt, how was he still wearing his stupid shirt and tie? “Not yet.” He laughed as he let his beard scratch my thighs, making me squirm and cry out. With one arm and hand, he held me down and parted my damp curls. The tip of his teasing tongue made me whimper, but I was calling his name as he delved deeper. 

Kissing and sucking and his fingers and his tongue. Ahh! He was eating me alive.

Both my hands were in his hair, pressing him into me. I didn't want him to stop, but I wanted his cock too. I couldn't have said that, words weren't coming from me right now. Just sounds.

When I came, I let out a howl! I'd never done that before, even when I was a wolf, I rarely howled. I shut myself up, somehow, and slapped my hand across my mouth, finally he let me move away from him. I was panting, trying to control my breathing. Fear made my eyes wide, had anyone heard me? I think I hissed out “Sorry” from behind my hand.

“No one's around to hear you. Just me. Don't worry.” Alcide tried to calm me down, but I was in the middle of a good, old-fashioned freak-out. What was he doing to me?

“I'm fine.” I muttered. Although I knew I wasn't exactly thinking straight. He was still dressed, why did that bother me? “Take your shirt off.”

“No!” He was grinning again. “I've not finished playing with you yet!”

I admit it, I swore at him and kicked out. He leant back, away from my flying feet and I jumped up from the sofa. Furious for no good reason, I ran from the room. 

“Maria! Where are you going? You think you can hide from me in this house?” I heard him calling out, as I bolted up the stairs.

I wasn't hiding. I was making it damn clear where I was going. At the top of his stairs I left a stocking, and dropped the other outside his bedroom door. His bedroom was my favourite room in this house, or maybe his en-suite was. I dashed through to it. The huge bath took too long to fill, so although we did fit in it together, I ignored it. I chose the shower which occupied the corner of the room. Pale gold-coloured tiles from floor to ceiling and two glass panels to keep the water in, it was as beautiful as a shower could be. 

The water got hot quickly and I was stood under the spray when Alcide strode into the room. I turned to face him. “If you want to play some more, you're gonna have to get naked and get wet!” I declared. For good measure, I splashed a bit of water in his direction. 

He laughed but stayed back, shaking his head.

“Come on Alcide! Fuck me! Come inside me. Stop playing.”

“You're greedy tonight.”

I shrugged.

“You have a dirty mouth too.”

“I can't be sweet all the time... Please. Alcide...”

I could have cheered as he finally loosened his tie, but I settled for a big smile. He wasn't rushing, his shirt and tie were neatly hung up, before he took off his trousers and I could see his cock was thinking like me. 

I held out my arms, beckoning him to join me, and finally he stepped straight into them. I hooked my arms around his shoulders and neck, reaching up to kiss him. He tasted of me. 

I was against the wall, off my feet when he entered me. The control he'd had was gone, he was as lost to this passion as I was. About time. No more fighting, we were together in this. We came together too. His face was down in my shoulder, I was looking up, trying to catch enough breath. I only just heard him say. “My Maria. I love you.”

It was a little like being doused in cold water.

He had never said that to me before. No one had ever said that to me before. 

I was no expert, but they weren't suppose to say that when fucking you through a shower wall. When they did that, it was bullshit. Just words, no meaning at all.

I was mortified, I'd really been thinking this was something special. 

Alcide is no idiot. He knew I felt uncomfortable. We disentangled ourselves and he said in a more calm voice, “We should get some sleep. Big night tomorrow.”

I nodded as he stepped out of the shower. “I just need to sort out my hair.” It was the best excuse I could come up with. 

“Do you need me to get your bag?” 

“If you don't mind. Thank you.”

He dried off a little, wrapped a towel around his waist and brought my overnight bag from the bedroom. He managed to do that without looking directly at me, then left me alone.

I tried not to think as I conditioned my hair. _“I love you.”_ I had certainly wanted to hear him say that. I had almost expected that he would say it soon and I thought he would actually mean it. I felt I was back where I started. I was someone to pass the time with. Someone one to _“play”_ with. Fuck! I'd told my parents this was serious!

Do not cry.

I considered leaving. If I had my car here I could, but my only transport was a taxi, pretty impossible to get in the early hours of a Saturday morning. Walking home was tempting, but it made more sense just to sleep and leave tomorrow.

Do not cry.

There was a new bathrobe hanging on the back of the door. The last time I stayed, I had used one of his and we'd laughed at how much it had drowned me. Weres didn't like those huge fluffy, towelling bathrobes, they were way too warm. This one was a short robe, thin towelling on the inside and silky white on the outside. Was it for me, or anyone who happened to stay over? 

That wasn't fair. Alcide didn't sleep around. I knew that. He hadn't treated me badly either, I just wanted more than he did. 

I'd just get this night over with, then work out what to do next.

As I went into the bedroom, Alcide came out of his huge walk-in wardrobe, I knew it wasn't even half full yet. 

“This is nice.” I said, touched the collar of the robe.

“I'm glad you like it.” Alcide was clearly as embarrassed as me. It was strange to see him like that, I'd only ever seen him confident before.

“I just need a minute.” I held up my hairdryer. “I can't sleep on wet hair.” I said, sounding like an idiot.

“No hurry. I'll watch you.”

While I was sorting myself out, he went back into the bathroom, returned without his towel and got into bed. I managed not to look at him.

I couldn't avoid this any longer, I put my robe on a chair by the bed and got into the other side. It was silly of me to be surprised that he pulled me to him, but I couldn't look at him. Should I sleep in one of the other rooms? That would need a conversation I couldn't deal with.

Alcide interrupted my thoughts. “I shouldn't have said that then, I'm sorry.” He said in a low voice.

“It's alright.” I muttered. 

Saying _it_ when he did was bad, if he took _it_ back that would be so much worse. I froze and waited for him to break my heart.

My head was tucked into his chest, so he was whispering into my hair. “I had wanted to say that all night, it was never the right time. It was in my head, it was all that I was thinking, so I just said it _without_ thinking. I'm sorry, I wanted the first time I told you to be some romantic moment that we'd both remember. I'm an idiot.”

By now I was looking up at him in surprise, with my mouth open. 

He smiled down at me. “It is true though. I love you.”

And I was still looking up at him in amazement.

“Maria?” For the first time, I heard real worry in his voice.

I needed to say something, but my brain was frozen. “I never heard that before.” I managed to say. “I've never been in love. How do you know?”

Alcide didn't reply, as I looked up at him, he was looking at me with wide eyes. 

I managed to continue. “But I know I've never felt like this. Never knew I _could_ feel like this. If this isn't love then it's better.”

He was holding me tight now, I was clinging back. 

“You called me My Maria.” I whispered. 

He nodded. “That OK?”

“Hmm!” Was the only sound I got out.

“You are My Maria and I do love you.” 

Relief flooded through me. I didn't realise just how much I had wanted to hear that.

.

.

**I do hope you like this. I've never written anything quite this romantic, so it's a bit of a change for me!**

**I made a tumblr of pictures that helped me out – It's now unlocked and called Maria-Star – Take a look if you appreciate Alcide!**

  
  


  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Update: Alcide and Maria-Star are spending the weekend of the full moon together.

I was amazed how long we slept. It was well past noon when we woke, all blurry eyed. Alcide pulled me towards him, but in a rough voice admitted. "I'm sorry, I have to eat."  
"I'm glad you said that. I need breakfast or lunch. Anything!"  
Soon after, Alcide was looking into his huge fridge as if he wasn't quite sure what he might find. He had someone in to clean the house, I guessed that she had filled his fridge too. Mrs Thornberry was Were, she knew we needed to eat more than usual over these three days of the moon and she'd stocked up accordingly. I found bread and pastries, so handed Alcide a chocolate croissant for starters. This was going to be a serious breakfast.  
Preparation was a joint effort and it wasn't long before we were sitting at the kitchen table with a massive meal between us. We both had bare feet and, under the table, had them tangled together, but the food was more important right now.   
Ham, from the pack, called Alcide to arrange the car pool for the run tonight. The night before the full moon was almost as important to us, especially when it fell on a Saturday night. I topped up our coffee, while Alcide told Ham he'd call him back. We only had muffins left to eat now, I had my eye on the big blueberry one. I would have probably fought Alcide for it, but he didn't begin eating straight away.   
“Do you wanna run with the pack tonight?”  
“Sure.” I shrugged, this muffin was amazing.  
“How about we stay here?” He asked.  
“And don't run?”  
“We could run here.” Alcide nodded towards his window and the huge garden outside. Maybe I looked uncertain, but he began talking about how much space he had here. There wasn't much space at the front of the house, but out the back was a large enclosed garden. I knew about the large patio space, there was a fountain and fancy wrought iron furniture, then a formal lawn surrounded by tall trees. Beyond that I'd never explored, Alcide explained that there was a big area behind the lawn, with trees, bushes and enough foliage for a Were to feel hidden.   
I was warming to the idea, but not entirely convinced. "Is it really safe?" I had to make sure.  
Alcide seemed confident. "The neighbours on that side are away, and on this side they like a drink on a Saturday night, and I offered them a reduced rate in triple-glazed windows."  
I couldn't help laughing at his pre-planning.  
“Come on!” He was grinning. “Run with me, just me.”  
I was happy to agree.  
.  
It was a strange day, we were alternately lazy and hyperactive, Alcide mowed the lawn and I lazed in the sun. Luckily, I remembered to take off my nail varnish, because even clear varnish isn't right for a wolf.   
Only a couple of hours after breakfast, I stood eating a bowl of ice-cream, studying the fridge contents again and planning ahead for dinner. Alcide hadn't wanted ice-cream but grabbed a spoon and stole some of mine. “I never eat desserts, this has been in the freezer months.” He commented with a wink. “Maybe I do have a sweet tooth after all. I blame you.”  
I got a little hyper later and found myself changing bedding and cleaning the bathroom, while telling myself it was practically spotless and he paid a housekeeper to do this.   
We lounged on a sofa in front of the TV, one minute I was watching, the next I was sleeping. When I woke with a jump, I think I woke Alcide too.  
"We should eat." He said quite abruptly, but I knew how he felt. I was hungry again. We snacked while preparing the steak, potatoes and a huge salad that I had planned earlier. Once we were eating, I felt myself feel calmer, Alcide seemed more content too.  
"I hate the daytime, just waiting for it to get dark." Alcide admitted, once he'd finished his meal. "I used to be worse when I was younger, before I had ever even changed. I got ridiculously moody. I've no idea how my parents coped."  
"I never know if I'm excited or nervous." I admitted.  
"You get nervous about the change?"  
"A little." I confessed. "And tonight, because I'm somewhere new. And it's just the two of us..."  
He leaned across the table and took my hand. "Please don't worry about being here with me. I promise you'll be safe, but we can go out with the rest of the pack if you'd feel better."  
"No, I want to be here with you. I do. I just feel even weirder than normal today." I shrugged and looked out to the garden. We would be out there later.  
After eating we returned to the den, to let our food settle and wait for the moon. There was only one topic of conversation. "Do you remember the first time you changed?" I asked him. "My dad said he was there."  
"Really? I just remember loads of the pack being there, but my grandfather in particular, he didn't leave my side. I was really excited but trying to pretend I was calm, like that kinda thing happened every day." He grinned at the memory. "And you? I don't remember you being all that young when you first ran with us."  
"The first few years I ran with mom and dad, it was really intimidating when I first ran with the pack. Really different."  
"Intimidating? It might have been easier if you'd ran with us from the beginning?"  
I didn't like to disagree outright, but explained. "We were pretty new here then. My dad didn't like the idea of his fifteen-year-old daughter, naked and amongst a pack of wolves that he didn't know too well."  
Alcide's eyebrows rose up a little. He understood, but I doubted that he'd needed to think about this before. “Do you feel safe with the pack now?”  
“Ahh, most of the time. It was better with Colonel Flood.”  
“It was.” He certainly agreed with me.  
We were quiet again, waiting again. I was still having trouble settling and got up from the sofa to peer through the window into the garden.   
“Come back here.” Alcide said in a soft voice, he was laid on the sofa and certainly looked inviting. “Not long now.” He murmured as I joined him. We tangled our legs together, both of us just in shorts, his skin was as hot as mine but it felt comfortable. He was playing with my hair, it was like being groomed. I pressed myself into him, my hands slipping under his t-shirt, wanting contact.  
I was calm again and this time when he told me he loved me, I was able to say it right back. No hesitation. He was everything to me, as important as my family. More important than the pack that I had happily ditched to be alone with him tonight.  
I knew he didn't want children, not even a Were child. His ex, Debbie Pelt, had made sure every female in the pack knew that about Alcide. I had a choice of no children with Alcide, or children with another man, another Were. I'd never given much thought to children, how would I feel in a couple of years?  
“Let's get ready.” Alcide interrupted my thoughts. It seemed a little early as the moon wasn't totally up, but that was fine.   
I was on the edge of the sofa, so jumped up and pulled him to his feet. We went through to the formal lounge, the place with all the leather chairs where last nights adventure had begun.   
Already Alcide had placed a couple of large dark towels on the thick rug by the patio doors, so we didn't trail mud into his newly decorated house later that night. He opened one of the patio doors a little, not wanting a couple of wolves stuck in his house. Door latches were pretty difficult without opposable thumbs.   
To be ready, we only needed less clothing, so I stood on my tip-toes to pull his t-shirt over his head.  
When I was sixteen I learnt not to wear a bra when I was due to change. I had shredded a brand new one once, because I had changed quicker than expected. A whole month's babysitting money, quickly reduced to scraps of muddy white lace and elastic. These days, whenever I might change, I tried not to wear anything that I would miss, which was why I was only wearing a vest top now. Alcide pulled it over my head, his warm hands making my warm skin tingle, my nipples harden.   
Our shorts hit the floor soon after. To my amusement, Alcide had gone commando and he was clearly enjoying helping me undress. I was only wearing a simple pair of white cotton panties, he knelt before me and lowered them down my legs, oh-so slowly. His green eyes surveyed every inch of my body, I was thrilled at his study.   
“Come down here.” He tugged at my fingers and I sank to the floor with him.   
Now the wait was almost over, we could relax. We lay on the rug in front of the doors, kissing and stroking and touching each other, while a warm breeze wafted in from outside.   
He let me push him onto his back and I moved astride him, easing myself onto his cock, with a groan of pleasure. I was over eager, beginning to ride him hard, but he murmured “There's no hurry,” and holding my hips, he slowed my momentum.   
We made love, slowly and luxuriously, I felt the jitters of the day melt away. We should have been doing this all day, time would have passed much more pleasurably.   
Finally, we rested. He was above me and I was happy to be caged between his arms. After being a little nervous, my excitement was rising now, I ready for the rest of the night.  
Everything happened a little too quickly. Abruptly, Alcide moved away from me. The moon was almost full, bright and high enough in the sky to shine into the room. The shock of our close call showed on his face for a moment. He was still in touching distance when I saw his eyes change, there was a rumbling growl from his chest, then he stretched and I heard the bone-crunching noise that I knew well.   
So quickly, there was a wolf in the room with me. Normally I didn't watch others change, I was generally busy changing myself. I wasn't often so close to another wolf either, it was quite unnerving.   
I knew it could be very bewildering when you had first changed. You needed a moment to recall where you were, why you were there and assess any dangers. I wasn't sure about Alcide, but I had never changed indoors, would he find that strange?  
How would it feel to become a wolf, indoors, with a woman beside you, who was naked and covered with your scent? How long would it take him to remember where he was, who I was and what had been happening?  
Relaxed and happy five minutes ago, I was now getting scared. As a wolf, Alcide was huge. I stayed low, not wanting to stand or move quickly and be seen as a threat.  
The moon was shining down on me too, why wasn't I changing? I normally never had to try to change. It usually just took me over. This situation was too new for me. I had to stop panicking.  
The wolf was calm and seemed to be waiting patiently. I imagined he was pretty confused, trying to work out why I was still human. He took a step forward and gently nudged my shoulder with his nose, then gave me a lick with his rough tongue and whined. He looked out at the moon and the garden. He knew where we should be.  
Was I too freaked out to change?  
For fuck's sake, Maria-Star! You are being ridiculous, more wuss than Were! Do not spoil this night!  
That was all it took, a short spike of anger and I felt a hum in my body. My vision blurred, then became clearer. I was warm, so warm, it was wonderful. I stood and let myself become accustomed to my other body.  
I was in a building but it wasn't a problem, there was a way out, I could see grass and trees ahead.   
My Alpha was with me. He seemed to be checking I was fine, or was he checking me out? He circled me, sniffing a little, then pressed the side of his body alongside mine. We were still for a moment, then he led the way through the gap in the building, so we could get outside.  
We knew that, as humans, we had checked over this place, but we could never entirely trust humans, even our humans. My Alpha took the lead around the side of the building and I followed checking behind us too. The main scents were ourselves as human, a vehicle and fresh cut grass, nothing to cause concern.  
The front of the building was the most open area and the place where we were most likely to be seen. We moved quickly to relative safety at the far side of the building, once there, we reached a high fence with tall trees evenly spaced along it.   
I couldn't resist. I went round one tree, then around the other side of the next, weaving in and out.   
I froze when My Alpha turned and snarled at me, then I hit the ground and whined my apologies. I was ashamed, we had not checked this place out yet and I was playing like an excited pup. He stood over me for a moment, huge and angry. I was silent and still as a little fear ran though me. After a moment of quiet, he nudged me with his nose and I slowly got to my feet, carefully keeping my head low. My Alpha turned back to his inspection and I followed close behind.   
We had almost circled the building, rather than go back to to our starting point, we continued to where the grass ended and the space filled with trees and bushes began. My Alpha wriggled between the thick greenery and I followed quickly, but when I looked up he was gone. His scent went one way, but I heard a movement in the other direction. I wanted to be with him, but I stayed still. Could I really have angered him earlier? Did he not want to be with me now?   
I took a couple of paces forward, unsure if I should track him or not, until I heard a small yip ahead of me, along with rustling trees. He would have not made a noise if he had not wanted me to know where he was. I bounded off in that direction. Running was wonderful!  
I was knocked sideways to the floor, as My Alpha cannoned into me. I rolled and sprang back to my feet, but carefully stayed low. Had I offended him again? It seemed not, he moved to my side and pressed his body against mine. I staggered a little, but kept my feet and returned the pressure. Lowering my head, I pressed it into his chest, while My Alpha rubbed the underside of his jaw above my head. A low growl, grumbled from him.  
I was thrilled at his attention. I desperately wanted him, it seemed he wanted me too. He moved behind me and I braced myself. As he mounted me, I held his weight, both of us whined and yelped, we had only done this once before and it took a little getting used to. His jaws held on the back of my neck as he pounded into me. I was his. My Alpha had chosen me.  
Eventually we crumpled on the ground together, both of us breathing heavily, if we had been human, we'd have been grinning. Instead out tongues lolled out as we panted. Side by side we pressed together again, but we couldn't stay still for long, not when the moon was shining above us.   
He was about to run again, but I got to my feet first. I made a jump for his back, sending us both rolling in the dirt. We snapped and snarled at each other, until I scampered away and he chased me, under bushes and around trees.   
The night continued for us as it had begun, chasing and playing and fighting and mating. No night of the moon could have been better.   
.  
Eventually My Alpha lay down and I lay next to him. The sky was getting lighter. After a little time to relax, the wolves were gone and I was laid in Alcide's arms. The change back hadn't taken us long.  
“Maria? My Maria, are you awake?”  
“Mmm.”  
“You wanna sleep here?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Or we could share a bath and a bed? More comfortable?”  
“Yeah.” I was still a little woolly-headed from dozing off for a few minutes, and from all that exercise. I sat up and stifled a yawn.  
Alcide's lips twitched into a grin. “You could use a bath. You're a little more cave-woman than Were at the minute.” He ruffled my hair and I realised he did have a point. The ground was dry but dusty and lots of it was in my tangled mane of hair.   
“You're not exactly clean and tidy right now either.” I stood and ruffled his dirty hair. “I think we need a shower first or it's gonna be a mud bath.”   
“That could be fun!” He grinned.  
.  
There was always a satisfying ache after changing, our muscles and bones got back to fully human as we soaked in his huge tub together. My back was against his chest, and as my hair no longer belonged to a cave-woman, he was running his fingers through it. Grooming again. His strong fingers moved to massage my neck and shoulders, then he stopped. “Damn! I really bit you. You're marked all over.” As he ran his hand across my shoulders I could feel the little cuts and bruises. “Maria-Star, we shouldn't do this again. I can't leave you hurt like this!”  
I twisted to look up at him. He was actually serious! “If we don't have a night like this one again, I'll be devastated.” I said in a strained, high pitched voice.  
“Maria...”  
“I'll be healed by tonight, Alcide!” I insisted. “You got bit too!” I'd seen the mark earlier, so reached around to his back and pressed on the bite.   
“Oww!” He laughed, and I might have looked a little smug.  
“So tonight? Run with me again tonight.” I reached up to loop my arm around his neck and pull him down to kiss me. “Tonight?” I asked again.   
"I'd love to, but I'm sorry, I think I should run with the pack. It's not that I don't want to be here with you, but I need to keep in touch with them. I don't want to start up gossip, if I'm not around for the moon. Would you come with me?"  
I knew Alcide's relationship with the Long-Tooth Pack was incredibly strained, so I said lightly. “Sure. Tonight with the pack... And how about we spend the next night here?"  
That suggestion he readily agreed to and we melted back into the bubbles again.  
“I thought of you as My Alpha.” The words just, kinda, slipped out. Maybe I was saying too much, but I wanted him to know how much he meant to me. “When we ran, you were my very own pack-master. I would have followed you up to the moon and back.”   
I was blushing like crazy, but Alcide tightened his hold on me and whispered in my ear. “A private pack. Just for two. I like that.” He kissed my ear and I leaned against him. He continued, “What are we gonna call our little pack?”   
It took a moment's thought. “The Sweet Tooth Pack!” I proclaimed.  
When he'd stopped laughing, he said, “If anyone finds out I'm Leader of the Sweet Tooth Pack, then my reputation is shot!”  
“I'll keep your sweet secret.” I promised, claiming a kiss.  
We decided we should get out of the bath when were in grave danger of turning into prunes. That would have been one transformation too many. For a little while we stood towelling each other, our movements slow and sleepy now.  
Alcide rarely talked about pack politics, I was surprised when he returned to an earlier topic. “I do intend to be pack-master one day... of the Long Tooth Pack.”  
I was stunned for a moment, thrilled and scared that he was sharing this with me. "Will you challenge Furnan?"  
He shrugged. "I may not need to. I doubt that Furnan will last too long, something will go wrong for him, I'm sure. Challenging him could tear our pack apart, it would be better for all of us if I could take over peacefully. Though I will challenge him if I need to.” He was certainly determined. “Would you support me?"  
It was a difficult position he was putting me in, potentially dangerous too. Even so I didn't hesitate. "I'll support the best Were for the job. That's you, obviously."  
"Thank you. I appreciate that."   
As we hugged amongst the towels, I had a fleeting moment of panic for his well-being. Alcide would be up against a murderous cheat, who had already proven he would do anything for the pack-masters position. My Alpha could take care of himself, I knew that, but for a moment I didn't want to let him go.   
Once in the bedroom, I dried my hair as quickly as I could, while he set the security alarms from the key pad by the bedroom door, then drew the curtains to keep the sunshine out.  
“You've certainly got the house for the job.” I commented.  
Alcide was watching me through the reflection in the mirror. “You don't like this place too much, do you?”   
Difficult question! “Ahm... Some parts are a little too formal, like the main lounge. It's not very homey.” I explained, pretty embarrassed to be criticising his lovely house, particularly when I lived in a small, rented flat.  
I wasn't sure what he felt about my answer, but we got into bed together, and he held me close. “I want it to be a home, a family home.”  
That surprised me so much, I blurted out, “But you don't want a family!”  
“What?” He pulled away from me a little so he could see my face. “Why do you say that?”  
Uncomfortable now, I mumbled, “Well, Debbie Pelt said.” Immediately I wondered if I was I allowed to say her name. Alcide had abjured his ex, I'd been in hospital at the time, but I had heard all about it. It was the biggest piece of Pack gossip after the Witch War, but should I be saying her name to him?  
Alcide's face remained impassive. “I suppose that was true, at the time.” He said, very carefully.   
“And now?”  
“Now, it's different. I've lost my family, and now I'm not with... her... Well, now I can imagine having a family of my own.”  
I should have said something, all I managed was a surprised sound, as my mind went wandering. I hadn't thought about kids too much, I was pretty young for that. Although the difficulty of having a Were child was always at the back of my mind. Right now, I had the clearest image of three kids, they looked like my little brothers in line for a photograph, but they had Alcide's green eyes.  
“We could make this house a home, Maria. Our family home... Maria-Star?”   
“Sorry... I was... just thinking.” The three kids in my head giggled at me. I realised I should probably concentrate on their prospective father, in this bed with me, rather than them.  
Poor Alcide was looking pretty wide eyed and worried. I managed to say, “Yes, we could. Make a proper home, I mean. Have a family.”  
“I'm going too fast, I'm sorry. I don't mean tomorrow, but sometime.” Alcide still sounded a little unsure of my response.   
I nodded vigorously. “When we're ready. That's what I want too. Three kids.” I confirmed.  
Finally Alcide broke into a smile. “Three! You have this planned!”  
I was grinning like a fool now. Maybe lack of sleep was getting to me, I hoped I wasn't dreaming this. “It's a recent plan, but it seems right.”  
“With Deb...” He paused, stopping himself from saying her name. “My last relationship was always wrong, but I made it worse. We didn't want the same things, so we were bound to fail, but I still wasted so much time trying to make it work out.” He admitted. “I need to know if you want the same as I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
I took a breath and with as much composure as I could muster, said, “That's what I want too.”  
I saw his smile clearly in the darkened room. He pulled me to him and we hugged as if we'd never let each other go. We kissed, too sleepy for anything else, we whispered private promises, then after a long day and night, fell quiet.   
I actually thought he'd fallen asleep, but then he mumbled, “Do you want a big wedding?”  
Now it was time for me to look at him wide eyed and amazed.  
He gave me a sleepy smile. “I just want advanced warning. I promise, I'll propose properly, some day, when I'm awake.”  
I had to chuckle as he stifled a yawn, but I continued our sleepy conversation. “Not a big wedding, but a long honeymoon. Somewhere cold and wintry, where we have to stay in bed all day and all night.” I whispered. “One of those ice hotels!” I said decidedly, not sure where that bit of inspiration came from.   
“We can practice making those kids. Three. Right?”  
“Three. I'll tell you why when you're awake.”  
“Hmm. We could practice now...”  
“I think we need to be awake for that.”  
“Yeah.” Alcide mumbled. His beautiful body gave in and sank into sleep.   
I watched him, needing to sleep myself but my head was wide awake. I was so excited about our future, our life together...   
.  
The End  
.  
.  
Huge hugs to everyone who's read and reviewed, I really hope you enjoyed this.  
I do hope Alcide gets a proper happy ending in the books!  
Have a wonderful weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Update: Alcide and Maria-Star are spending the weekend of the full moon together.

I was amazed how long we slept. It was well past noon when we woke, all blurry eyed. Alcide pulled me towards him, but in a rough voice admitted. "I'm sorry, I have to eat."  
"I'm glad you said that. I need breakfast or lunch. Anything!"  
Soon after, Alcide was looking into his huge fridge as if he wasn't quite sure what he might find. He had someone in to clean the house, I guessed that she had filled his fridge too. Mrs Thornberry was Were, she knew we needed to eat more than usual over these three days of the moon and she'd stocked up accordingly. I found bread and pastries, so handed Alcide a chocolate croissant for starters. This was going to be a serious breakfast.  
Preparation was a joint effort and it wasn't long before we were sitting at the kitchen table with a massive meal between us. We both had bare feet and, under the table, had them tangled together, but the food was more important right now.   
Ham, from the pack, called Alcide to arrange the car pool for the run tonight. The night before the full moon was almost as important to us, especially when it fell on a Saturday night. I topped up our coffee, while Alcide told Ham he'd call him back. We only had muffins left to eat now, I had my eye on the big blueberry one. I would have probably fought Alcide for it, but he didn't begin eating straight away.   
“Do you wanna run with the pack tonight?”  
“Sure.” I shrugged, this muffin was amazing.  
“How about we stay here?” He asked.  
“And don't run?”  
“We could run here.” Alcide nodded towards his window and the huge garden outside. Maybe I looked uncertain, but he began talking about how much space he had here. There wasn't much space at the front of the house, but out the back was a large enclosed garden. I knew about the large patio space, there was a fountain and fancy wrought iron furniture, then a formal lawn surrounded by tall trees. Beyond that I'd never explored, Alcide explained that there was a big area behind the lawn, with trees, bushes and enough foliage for a Were to feel hidden.   
I was warming to the idea, but not entirely convinced. "Is it really safe?" I had to make sure.  
Alcide seemed confident. "The neighbours on that side are away, and on this side they like a drink on a Saturday night, and I offered them a reduced rate in triple-glazed windows."  
I couldn't help laughing at his pre-planning.  
“Come on!” He was grinning. “Run with me, just me.”  
I was happy to agree.  
.  
It was a strange day, we were alternately lazy and hyperactive, Alcide mowed the lawn and I lazed in the sun. Luckily, I remembered to take off my nail varnish, because even clear varnish isn't right for a wolf.   
Only a couple of hours after breakfast, I stood eating a bowl of ice-cream, studying the fridge contents again and planning ahead for dinner. Alcide hadn't wanted ice-cream but grabbed a spoon and stole some of mine. “I never eat desserts, this has been in the freezer months.” He commented with a wink. “Maybe I do have a sweet tooth after all. I blame you.”  
I got a little hyper later and found myself changing bedding and cleaning the bathroom, while telling myself it was practically spotless and he paid a housekeeper to do this.   
We lounged on a sofa in front of the TV, one minute I was watching, the next I was sleeping. When I woke with a jump, I think I woke Alcide too.  
"We should eat." He said quite abruptly, but I knew how he felt. I was hungry again. We snacked while preparing the steak, potatoes and a huge salad that I had planned earlier. Once we were eating, I felt myself feel calmer, Alcide seemed more content too.  
"I hate the daytime, just waiting for it to get dark." Alcide admitted, once he'd finished his meal. "I used to be worse when I was younger, before I had ever even changed. I got ridiculously moody. I've no idea how my parents coped."  
"I never know if I'm excited or nervous." I admitted.  
"You get nervous about the change?"  
"A little." I confessed. "And tonight, because I'm somewhere new. And it's just the two of us..."  
He leaned across the table and took my hand. "Please don't worry about being here with me. I promise you'll be safe, but we can go out with the rest of the pack if you'd feel better."  
"No, I want to be here with you. I do. I just feel even weirder than normal today." I shrugged and looked out to the garden. We would be out there later.  
After eating we returned to the den, to let our food settle and wait for the moon. There was only one topic of conversation. "Do you remember the first time you changed?" I asked him. "My dad said he was there."  
"Really? I just remember loads of the pack being there, but my grandfather in particular, he didn't leave my side. I was really excited but trying to pretend I was calm, like that kinda thing happened every day." He grinned at the memory. "And you? I don't remember you being all that young when you first ran with us."  
"The first few years I ran with mom and dad, it was really intimidating when I first ran with the pack. Really different."  
"Intimidating? It might have been easier if you'd ran with us from the beginning?"  
I didn't like to disagree outright, but explained. "We were pretty new here then. My dad didn't like the idea of his fifteen-year-old daughter, naked and amongst a pack of wolves that he didn't know too well."  
Alcide's eyebrows rose up a little. He understood, but I doubted that he'd needed to think about this before. “Do you feel safe with the pack now?”  
“Ahh, most of the time. It was better with Colonel Flood.”  
“It was.” He certainly agreed with me.  
We were quiet again, waiting again. I was still having trouble settling and got up from the sofa to peer through the window into the garden.   
“Come back here.” Alcide said in a soft voice, he was laid on the sofa and certainly looked inviting. “Not long now.” He murmured as I joined him. We tangled our legs together, both of us just in shorts, his skin was as hot as mine but it felt comfortable. He was playing with my hair, it was like being groomed. I pressed myself into him, my hands slipping under his t-shirt, wanting contact.  
I was calm again and this time when he told me he loved me, I was able to say it right back. No hesitation. He was everything to me, as important as my family. More important than the pack that I had happily ditched to be alone with him tonight.  
I knew he didn't want children, not even a Were child. His ex, Debbie Pelt, had made sure every female in the pack knew that about Alcide. I had a choice of no children with Alcide, or children with another man, another Were. I'd never given much thought to children, how would I feel in a couple of years?  
“Let's get ready.” Alcide interrupted my thoughts. It seemed a little early as the moon wasn't totally up, but that was fine.   
I was on the edge of the sofa, so jumped up and pulled him to his feet. We went through to the formal lounge, the place with all the leather chairs where last nights adventure had begun.   
Already Alcide had placed a couple of large dark towels on the thick rug by the patio doors, so we didn't trail mud into his newly decorated house later that night. He opened one of the patio doors a little, not wanting a couple of wolves stuck in his house. Door latches were pretty difficult without opposable thumbs.   
To be ready, we only needed less clothing, so I stood on my tip-toes to pull his t-shirt over his head.  
When I was sixteen I learnt not to wear a bra when I was due to change. I had shredded a brand new one once, because I had changed quicker than expected. A whole month's babysitting money, quickly reduced to scraps of muddy white lace and elastic. These days, whenever I might change, I tried not to wear anything that I would miss, which was why I was only wearing a vest top now. Alcide pulled it over my head, his warm hands making my warm skin tingle, my nipples harden.   
Our shorts hit the floor soon after. To my amusement, Alcide had gone commando and he was clearly enjoying helping me undress. I was only wearing a simple pair of white cotton panties, he knelt before me and lowered them down my legs, oh-so slowly. His green eyes surveyed every inch of my body, I was thrilled at his study.   
“Come down here.” He tugged at my fingers and I sank to the floor with him.   
Now the wait was almost over, we could relax. We lay on the rug in front of the doors, kissing and stroking and touching each other, while a warm breeze wafted in from outside.   
He let me push him onto his back and I moved astride him, easing myself onto his cock, with a groan of pleasure. I was over eager, beginning to ride him hard, but he murmured “There's no hurry,” and holding my hips, he slowed my momentum.   
We made love, slowly and luxuriously, I felt the jitters of the day melt away. We should have been doing this all day, time would have passed much more pleasurably.   
Finally, we rested. He was above me and I was happy to be caged between his arms. After being a little nervous, my excitement was rising now, I ready for the rest of the night.  
Everything happened a little too quickly. Abruptly, Alcide moved away from me. The moon was almost full, bright and high enough in the sky to shine into the room. The shock of our close call showed on his face for a moment. He was still in touching distance when I saw his eyes change, there was a rumbling growl from his chest, then he stretched and I heard the bone-crunching noise that I knew well.   
So quickly, there was a wolf in the room with me. Normally I didn't watch others change, I was generally busy changing myself. I wasn't often so close to another wolf either, it was quite unnerving.   
I knew it could be very bewildering when you had first changed. You needed a moment to recall where you were, why you were there and assess any dangers. I wasn't sure about Alcide, but I had never changed indoors, would he find that strange?  
How would it feel to become a wolf, indoors, with a woman beside you, who was naked and covered with your scent? How long would it take him to remember where he was, who I was and what had been happening?  
Relaxed and happy five minutes ago, I was now getting scared. As a wolf, Alcide was huge. I stayed low, not wanting to stand or move quickly and be seen as a threat.  
The moon was shining down on me too, why wasn't I changing? I normally never had to try to change. It usually just took me over. This situation was too new for me. I had to stop panicking.  
The wolf was calm and seemed to be waiting patiently. I imagined he was pretty confused, trying to work out why I was still human. He took a step forward and gently nudged my shoulder with his nose, then gave me a lick with his rough tongue and whined. He looked out at the moon and the garden. He knew where we should be.  
Was I too freaked out to change?  
For fuck's sake, Maria-Star! You are being ridiculous, more wuss than Were! Do not spoil this night!  
That was all it took, a short spike of anger and I felt a hum in my body. My vision blurred, then became clearer. I was warm, so warm, it was wonderful. I stood and let myself become accustomed to my other body.  
I was in a building but it wasn't a problem, there was a way out, I could see grass and trees ahead.   
My Alpha was with me. He seemed to be checking I was fine, or was he checking me out? He circled me, sniffing a little, then pressed the side of his body alongside mine. We were still for a moment, then he led the way through the gap in the building, so we could get outside.  
We knew that, as humans, we had checked over this place, but we could never entirely trust humans, even our humans. My Alpha took the lead around the side of the building and I followed checking behind us too. The main scents were ourselves as human, a vehicle and fresh cut grass, nothing to cause concern.  
The front of the building was the most open area and the place where we were most likely to be seen. We moved quickly to relative safety at the far side of the building, once there, we reached a high fence with tall trees evenly spaced along it.   
I couldn't resist. I went round one tree, then around the other side of the next, weaving in and out.   
I froze when My Alpha turned and snarled at me, then I hit the ground and whined my apologies. I was ashamed, we had not checked this place out yet and I was playing like an excited pup. He stood over me for a moment, huge and angry. I was silent and still as a little fear ran though me. After a moment of quiet, he nudged me with his nose and I slowly got to my feet, carefully keeping my head low. My Alpha turned back to his inspection and I followed close behind.   
We had almost circled the building, rather than go back to to our starting point, we continued to where the grass ended and the space filled with trees and bushes began. My Alpha wriggled between the thick greenery and I followed quickly, but when I looked up he was gone. His scent went one way, but I heard a movement in the other direction. I wanted to be with him, but I stayed still. Could I really have angered him earlier? Did he not want to be with me now?   
I took a couple of paces forward, unsure if I should track him or not, until I heard a small yip ahead of me, along with rustling trees. He would have not made a noise if he had not wanted me to know where he was. I bounded off in that direction. Running was wonderful!  
I was knocked sideways to the floor, as My Alpha cannoned into me. I rolled and sprang back to my feet, but carefully stayed low. Had I offended him again? It seemed not, he moved to my side and pressed his body against mine. I staggered a little, but kept my feet and returned the pressure. Lowering my head, I pressed it into his chest, while My Alpha rubbed the underside of his jaw above my head. A low growl, grumbled from him.  
I was thrilled at his attention. I desperately wanted him, it seemed he wanted me too. He moved behind me and I braced myself. As he mounted me, I held his weight, both of us whined and yelped, we had only done this once before and it took a little getting used to. His jaws held on the back of my neck as he pounded into me. I was his. My Alpha had chosen me.  
Eventually we crumpled on the ground together, both of us breathing heavily, if we had been human, we'd have been grinning. Instead out tongues lolled out as we panted. Side by side we pressed together again, but we couldn't stay still for long, not when the moon was shining above us.   
He was about to run again, but I got to my feet first. I made a jump for his back, sending us both rolling in the dirt. We snapped and snarled at each other, until I scampered away and he chased me, under bushes and around trees.   
The night continued for us as it had begun, chasing and playing and fighting and mating. No night of the moon could have been better.   
.  
Eventually My Alpha lay down and I lay next to him. The sky was getting lighter. After a little time to relax, the wolves were gone and I was laid in Alcide's arms. The change back hadn't taken us long.  
“Maria? My Maria, are you awake?”  
“Mmm.”  
“You wanna sleep here?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Or we could share a bath and a bed? More comfortable?”  
“Yeah.” I was still a little woolly-headed from dozing off for a few minutes, and from all that exercise. I sat up and stifled a yawn.  
Alcide's lips twitched into a grin. “You could use a bath. You're a little more cave-woman than Were at the minute.” He ruffled my hair and I realised he did have a point. The ground was dry but dusty and lots of it was in my tangled mane of hair.   
“You're not exactly clean and tidy right now either.” I stood and ruffled his dirty hair. “I think we need a shower first or it's gonna be a mud bath.”   
“That could be fun!” He grinned.  
.  
There was always a satisfying ache after changing, our muscles and bones got back to fully human as we soaked in his huge tub together. My back was against his chest, and as my hair no longer belonged to a cave-woman, he was running his fingers through it. Grooming again. His strong fingers moved to massage my neck and shoulders, then he stopped. “Damn! I really bit you. You're marked all over.” As he ran his hand across my shoulders I could feel the little cuts and bruises. “Maria-Star, we shouldn't do this again. I can't leave you hurt like this!”  
I twisted to look up at him. He was actually serious! “If we don't have a night like this one again, I'll be devastated.” I said in a strained, high pitched voice.  
“Maria...”  
“I'll be healed by tonight, Alcide!” I insisted. “You got bit too!” I'd seen the mark earlier, so reached around to his back and pressed on the bite.   
“Oww!” He laughed, and I might have looked a little smug.  
“So tonight? Run with me again tonight.” I reached up to loop my arm around his neck and pull him down to kiss me. “Tonight?” I asked again.   
"I'd love to, but I'm sorry, I think I should run with the pack. It's not that I don't want to be here with you, but I need to keep in touch with them. I don't want to start up gossip, if I'm not around for the moon. Would you come with me?"  
I knew Alcide's relationship with the Long-Tooth Pack was incredibly strained, so I said lightly. “Sure. Tonight with the pack... And how about we spend the next night here?"  
That suggestion he readily agreed to and we melted back into the bubbles again.  
“I thought of you as My Alpha.” The words just, kinda, slipped out. Maybe I was saying too much, but I wanted him to know how much he meant to me. “When we ran, you were my very own pack-master. I would have followed you up to the moon and back.”   
I was blushing like crazy, but Alcide tightened his hold on me and whispered in my ear. “A private pack. Just for two. I like that.” He kissed my ear and I leaned against him. He continued, “What are we gonna call our little pack?”   
It took a moment's thought. “The Sweet Tooth Pack!” I proclaimed.  
When he'd stopped laughing, he said, “If anyone finds out I'm Leader of the Sweet Tooth Pack, then my reputation is shot!”  
“I'll keep your sweet secret.” I promised, claiming a kiss.  
We decided we should get out of the bath when were in grave danger of turning into prunes. That would have been one transformation too many. For a little while we stood towelling each other, our movements slow and sleepy now.  
Alcide rarely talked about pack politics, I was surprised when he returned to an earlier topic. “I do intend to be pack-master one day... of the Long Tooth Pack.”  
I was stunned for a moment, thrilled and scared that he was sharing this with me. "Will you challenge Furnan?"  
He shrugged. "I may not need to. I doubt that Furnan will last too long, something will go wrong for him, I'm sure. Challenging him could tear our pack apart, it would be better for all of us if I could take over peacefully. Though I will challenge him if I need to.” He was certainly determined. “Would you support me?"  
It was a difficult position he was putting me in, potentially dangerous too. Even so I didn't hesitate. "I'll support the best Were for the job. That's you, obviously."  
"Thank you. I appreciate that."   
As we hugged amongst the towels, I had a fleeting moment of panic for his well-being. Alcide would be up against a murderous cheat, who had already proven he would do anything for the pack-masters position. My Alpha could take care of himself, I knew that, but for a moment I didn't want to let him go.   
Once in the bedroom, I dried my hair as quickly as I could, while he set the security alarms from the key pad by the bedroom door, then drew the curtains to keep the sunshine out.  
“You've certainly got the house for the job.” I commented.  
Alcide was watching me through the reflection in the mirror. “You don't like this place too much, do you?”   
Difficult question! “Ahm... Some parts are a little too formal, like the main lounge. It's not very homey.” I explained, pretty embarrassed to be criticising his lovely house, particularly when I lived in a small, rented flat.  
I wasn't sure what he felt about my answer, but we got into bed together, and he held me close. “I want it to be a home, a family home.”  
That surprised me so much, I blurted out, “But you don't want a family!”  
“What?” He pulled away from me a little so he could see my face. “Why do you say that?”  
Uncomfortable now, I mumbled, “Well, Debbie Pelt said.” Immediately I wondered if I was I allowed to say her name. Alcide had abjured his ex, I'd been in hospital at the time, but I had heard all about it. It was the biggest piece of Pack gossip after the Witch War, but should I be saying her name to him?  
Alcide's face remained impassive. “I suppose that was true, at the time.” He said, very carefully.   
“And now?”  
“Now, it's different. I've lost my family, and now I'm not with... her... Well, now I can imagine having a family of my own.”  
I should have said something, all I managed was a surprised sound, as my mind went wandering. I hadn't thought about kids too much, I was pretty young for that. Although the difficulty of having a Were child was always at the back of my mind. Right now, I had the clearest image of three kids, they looked like my little brothers in line for a photograph, but they had Alcide's green eyes.  
“We could make this house a home, Maria. Our family home... Maria-Star?”   
“Sorry... I was... just thinking.” The three kids in my head giggled at me. I realised I should probably concentrate on their prospective father, in this bed with me, rather than them.  
Poor Alcide was looking pretty wide eyed and worried. I managed to say, “Yes, we could. Make a proper home, I mean. Have a family.”  
“I'm going too fast, I'm sorry. I don't mean tomorrow, but sometime.” Alcide still sounded a little unsure of my response.   
I nodded vigorously. “When we're ready. That's what I want too. Three kids.” I confirmed.  
Finally Alcide broke into a smile. “Three! You have this planned!”  
I was grinning like a fool now. Maybe lack of sleep was getting to me, I hoped I wasn't dreaming this. “It's a recent plan, but it seems right.”  
“With Deb...” He paused, stopping himself from saying her name. “My last relationship was always wrong, but I made it worse. We didn't want the same things, so we were bound to fail, but I still wasted so much time trying to make it work out.” He admitted. “I need to know if you want the same as I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
I took a breath and with as much composure as I could muster, said, “That's what I want too.”  
I saw his smile clearly in the darkened room. He pulled me to him and we hugged as if we'd never let each other go. We kissed, too sleepy for anything else, we whispered private promises, then after a long day and night, fell quiet.   
I actually thought he'd fallen asleep, but then he mumbled, “Do you want a big wedding?”  
Now it was time for me to look at him wide eyed and amazed.  
He gave me a sleepy smile. “I just want advanced warning. I promise, I'll propose properly, some day, when I'm awake.”  
I had to chuckle as he stifled a yawn, but I continued our sleepy conversation. “Not a big wedding, but a long honeymoon. Somewhere cold and wintry, where we have to stay in bed all day and all night.” I whispered. “One of those ice hotels!” I said decidedly, not sure where that bit of inspiration came from.   
“We can practice making those kids. Three. Right?”  
“Three. I'll tell you why when you're awake.”  
“Hmm. We could practice now...”  
“I think we need to be awake for that.”  
“Yeah.” Alcide mumbled. His beautiful body gave in and sank into sleep.   
I watched him, needing to sleep myself but my head was wide awake. I was so excited about our future, our life together...   
.  
The End  
.  
.  
Huge hugs to everyone who's read and reviewed, I really hope you enjoyed this.  
I do hope Alcide gets a proper happy ending in the books!  
Have a wonderful weekend!


End file.
